Just the Beginning
by Shadow Wielder Sora
Summary: Mizuki Hajime is cheating on Yuuta. Yuuta has no idea who he can trust anymore. Scared, cold, and alone, he has no where to go. But this is just the beginning . . .


**Author's Note: **I'd like to apologize to anyone who is still waiting for the next chapter of **_Replaced_**. Please have patience, I assure you it will be up by the end of October. Anyway, feel free to amuse yourselves with this little bit of twisted weirdness in the meantime. Please review, and enjoy.

**_Warning_**: _This story contains **Yaoi** (Male/Male relationships). If you are uncomfortable with this sort of theme, or you have no idea what Yaoi is, then please make use of your handy dandy Back button._

**Summary: **Mizuki is cheating on Yuuta. Yuuta has no idea who he can trust anymore. Scared, cold, and alone, he has no where to go. But this is just the beginning . . .

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Prince of Tennis. But if I did, there would be many, many, twisted relationships. Like the ones in this story.

_**Just the Beginning . . . **_

Yuuta walked slowly down the hallway. He knew the path well by now, as he had been coming quite often recently. He came to a halt in front of a large, mahogany door. Not bothering to knock, he inserted a key, twisted it, and walked inside.

_Strange, Mizuki-san isn't in his study . . . or the living room . . . or . . ._

Yuuta had just opened the bedroom door. And found Mizuki. With his dreaded aniki. They were doing . . . things. "What the fuck is going on!" Mizuki reluctantly looked up at Yuuta, rather annoyed by the outburst and the rude interruption, but not wanting to get up. If he got up, one of two things would happen. He would get punched, or Fuji Syuusuke would leave. Or both. Mizuki didn't particularly like his options at the moment. He suddenly found himself dumped onto the floor, as the elder of the Fuji brothers got up and began to get dressed.

_Damn. Oh well, plan B._

Mizuki wasn't particularly fond of apologizing, but the prospect of sleeping in his cold, hard, bed, alone, was even less appealing. "Yuuta-chan, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." he whined, hoping that Yuuta would take the bait. "My brother maybe?" Yuuta spat, glaring at Mizuki.

_Hmm, he seems a bit upset. Think Hajime . . ._

"Yuuta, please, you know I care for you. . ." Mizuki said, walking up beside Yuuta and drawing a thin, pale finger down the back of the younger boy's neck. "Don't touch me." Yuuta snapped, "Don't you ever touch me again." And those were his last words as he stormed outside into the rain.

Yuuta couldn't get that image out of his head. His brother's sweaty body pressed against Mizuki's, low moans dropping off of his slightly parted lips. Yuuta was the only one that Mizuki was supposed to be doing those things with. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. **_He_** was the only one that Mizuki should be touching; the only one Mizuki should be earning little moans from. Mizuki should be licking wet trails down **_his_** chest, around the base of **_his_** . . .

_NO! Not anymore, not like that, not me . . . _

Yuuta realized he was breathing hard, his hands balled into tight fists. He slumped onto a nearby bench, ashamed. He had just found Mizuki with his brother, and he was still imagining Mizuki touching him, making him moan and scream his name out of control. He looked up and realized he had no idea where he was. He started to cry. Why did these things always happen to him? He heard a car fly by, but didn't bother to look up. But then the noise came closer again.

_Shit. What do I do now? I'm going to get kidnapped. I'll never see my family again. I . . ._

"Hey." He looked up. The car was pulled up beside him. The driver wasn't a homicidal freak. It was a teenage boy. Yuuta vaguely remembered him from a tournament that he had just played in. He was from Rikkai Ai. Kirihara. The guy that had injured his aniki. "Why are you out in the middle of nowhere?" Yuuta glared at the boy. He was being extremely nosy. "Because I feel like it." The boy smirked, and Yuuta was unexplainably drawn to the look, a perfect balance of naughty and arrogant.

_What the Fuck! I just met this guy. I don't even know him. Am I really that Horny?_

Kirihara snickered at the other boy's reaction to the simple smirk. Meanwhile, he was having some dirty thoughts of his own. . .

_Hmmm, he looks . . . nice. I wonder if he's ever screwed anyone . . . Maybe I could teach him a few things . . .Gods above he has a nice ass . . ._

Yuuta's face turned scarlet when he realized where the other boy's eyes had drifted to. "Um . . ., I . . ., I h-have t-to . . ., bye." Yutta stuttered before turning to leave, preferably quickly. Very quickly. He whimpered as he felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist. The hands drifted down to settle on a very low part of his stomach. Yuuta went, if at all possible, even redder. Kirihara sighed loudly, before slowly standing up and opening the passenger side door. "You need somewhere to stay. Get in." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yuuta thought he heard a few weak protests to this, but he slid into the seat and closed the door. He didn't have anywhere else to go. Kirihara smirked and rested his hand on Yuuta's thigh, before driving off into the night.

**Author's Note**: Kirihara/Yuuta??? Oo Where the crap did that come from? Oh well, go with the flow. See you next chapter!


End file.
